prehistoricparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ornithomimus
Ornithomimus is a genus of Dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period. Orithomimus apper to be flock animals whose chicks have fluffy feathers and (Like many Modern day birds) imprint on the first thing they see. Ornithomimus, like many other animals, found its fame in Prehistoric Park. In Prehistoric Park When faced with the decision of becoming lunch for a T-Rex or residents of the Prehistoric Park, a flock of Ornithomimus entered the Park during the First episode. The Ornithomimus where before observed at the start of the episode grazing on plants in the cretaceous period, by Nigel Marven, making them the first Dinosaur’s seen by Human Eyes. After being contained in the Park, the Orinthomimus Flock became the first Extinct Animals to have more than one of its kind in the Park. (T-Rex Returns) When in the Park, the Ornithomimus flock were initially kept in a pen similar to what an ostrich would be contained in, but they weren't feeding. Bob Arthur, the Parks Head Keeper solved this problem by moving them into a pen better suited for ducks. (A Mammoth Undertaking) During the third episode of Prehistoric Park, Dinobirds, it is confirmed by the Park’s Head Vet, Suzanne McNabb, that a female Ornithomimus is pregnant with eight eggs, making them, not only the first Dinosaurs to have been seen by Human eyes, but the first to have been conceived in the Present Day. (Dinobirds) In their last important role in Prehistoric Park, the female Ornithomimus gives birth to eight eggs. Acting on instinct, the Female roles two eggs out of her nest, hoping this would stop predators attacking the other ones. Fearing that this may cause the eggs to die Bob Arthur stole the two abandoned Eggs and hatched them in a Bird Egg incubator. The Two Ornithomimus chicks hatched healthy, only to right-fully assume that Bob was there Mother. According to the Official Prehistoric Park website, these two unique chicks where named Ollie and Olivia. (Saving the Sabretooth) After receiving Ollie and Olivia as new members, the Ornithomimus flock lived peacefully in the Park for the rest of the Series. That is, until during the Mass Break-Out when a frightened Titanosaur rampages through Ornithomimus Pond, allowing the flock to roam around the Park. After nearly getting eaten by Matlida, the daughter of the Tyrannosaurus that chased the Flock through the Time Portal and getting trampled on by the Elasmotherium, the Ornithomimus flock is returned back it their Paddock after it get’s rebuilt. It is presumed that after this the Ornithomimus flock continued to breed and live happily in Prehistoric Park. (Supercroc) Behind the Scenes *Ornithomimus is the first animal, not only to have more than one of its own kind in Prehistoric Park, but also to be the first animal to have conceived in the present day, making it a double first. *Orginally, the Orinthomimus Nigel caught at the start of T-Rex Returns was planned to be the only one returned to the Park, and have the rest of its flock stay in the Cretaceous. This idea was scrapped, but was later given to Theo the Triceratops. *Ornithomimus are the only animals to have been given an imporant role in every episode. *The idea of Ornithomimus came from Bob Arthur after he crafted one in his mind, cause he's god Gallery Pond 3.jpg|A Ornithomimus in 'Ornithomimus Pond'.|link=Ornithomimus pond Pond 2.jpg|The Flock moments after entering their new Paddock 0 (1).jpg|Ollie, following his 'Mummy' Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Creatures in the Park Category:Dinosaurs Category:Omnivors Category:Theropod Category:Creatures